deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Horatio Caine (CSI: Miami) vs Keigo Kurusu (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)
Horatio Caine, the Miami CSI who is a crack shot with a variety of weapons. VS Keigo Kurusu, the police officer who ended up in a battle royale to become a god. =Combatants= Horatio Caine As a child, Horatio was a victim of domestic violence (his mother was killed by his father), which accounts to his comparatively extreme reactions in abuse cases. Caine then worked in New York City as detective with the NYPD. It was there that he killed his father. In 1995, while on the job, he was stabbed while investigating a case in which children were locked in closets while their parents were murdered. The perpetrator, Walter Resden, harbored a deep grudge against Caine, collecting the blood from the stabbing and preserving it for 10 years in order to frame him for the murder of Caine's girlfriend, Rachel Turner. After his arrival in Florida, Horatio joined the Miami-Dade Police as a homicide detective but later transferred to the bomb squad, where he was mentored by Al Humphries, an older cop whom Caine highly respected and considered a good friend; Humphries was later killed after accidentally triggering a bomb he was attempting to disarm (Losing Face). Horatio worked undercover as "John Walden" in Pensacola, Florida for sometime during the early 1990s (this is the date given on the show, despite the fact it was previously understood on the show that Horatio worked in New York until at least 1995). During his time there, he dated a woman he believed to be named Julia Eberlie, and the two conceived a son named Kyle. Horatio would not be aware of Kyle's existence for another sixteen years. Sometime later he returns to Miami and to being a detective, in "Out Of Time" he references previously working on the bomb squad. Finally, Caine moved to the Crime Lab, accepting a promotion to lieutenant, which earned him the animosity of Sergeant Rick Stetler, who was also vying for the rank. When veteran CSI Megan Donner went on personal leave following the death of her husband, Horatio became the permanent head of the lab. A superb marksman, Caine doesn't hesitate to use deadly force when needed. He is also an ardent advocate of the death penalty for particularly heinous crimes, and doesn't think twice about threatening suspects with it in such cases. In the first two seasons, Caine carried a Beretta Cougar on the job. Since the beginning of season three, he has been shown carrying a SIG-Sauer P229. He is very insistent on gun maintenance, especially since team member Tim Speedle was killed in a shootout after his gun misfired because of the lack of maintenance. In fact, one of the reasons for Caine's nearly on-the-spot selection of Officer Ryan Wolfe as Tim Speedle's replacement (in episode 303, "Under the Influence") is Wolfe's compulsive care of his firearm due to OCD. Keigo Kurusu Keigo Kurusu was a detective with the Sakurami Police Department working on the cases relating to the actions of Takao Hayama and Minene Uryuu. Keigo learned that his son was diagnosed with a terminal cancer and had only about a month to live. Shortly afterwards, Keigo was approached by a being claiming to be God and give a cell phone which could predict certain aspects of his future, Keigo's case, the actions of criminals he was investigating. Keigo is told that he has been entered in a battle to become the next god, and must eliminate his 11 opponents. Keigo is determined to kill off the other "diary holders" and gain divine power to save his son's life, at one point allying himself with Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, only to later betray them. =Weapons= Revolvers Smith and Wesson Model 36 (Both) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters. Handguns Beretta 8000 Cougar (Horatio) The Beretta Cougar is a semi-automatic 9mm pistol designed as a concealable sidearm for law enforcement officers. The weapon has a 15-round magazine.The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of 350-400 meters per second. Sig Sauer P226 (Keigo) The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Keigo's SIG will have a 15-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second. 119's Edge The weapons are similar enough to be considered even. Sniper Rifles Remington 700 (Caine) The Remington 700 is a bolt-action hunting and sniper rifle, for the purposes of this match, chambered for .308 Winchester with a 5-round mag. The weapon has a range of about 800 meters and a muzzle velocity of about 790 meters per second. M24 (Kurusu) The M24 is a version of the Remington 700 bolt-action hunting and sniper rifle, for the purposes of this match, chambered for 7.62mm NATO ammuntion, based on the .308 Winchester round. The weapon a 5-round magazine has a range of about 800 meters and a muzzle velocity of about 790 meters per second. 119's Edge The weapons are basically the same thing. Even =X-Factors= Non Quantifiable *If Keigo's "future diary" cell phone is destroyed, he will die. =Battle= Keigo Kurusu walked into the Miami Airport terminal, having traveled there to hunt down a rival contestant in the battle royale for the right to become the next god of space and time. It would be difficult, as the contestant was not a criminal, meaning that his future diary was useless. Meanwhile, Horatio also entered the terminal, having heard a police officer from Japan who had gone rogue had arrived, and was planning to commit a murder. Keigo walked out of the gate for a flight arriving from Sakurami International Airport, to be confronted by Lieutenant Horatio Caine, who was flashing a police badge at him. "Keigo Kurusu", Caine said, "I would like you to come back to station with me and answer a few questions". Keigo drew his Sig Sauer P226 and fired several shots, at Caine, who rolled out of the way just in time as bystanders fled around them. One of the rounds, however, flew into the window an airport security station, killing a guard. Keigo ran down the jetway and exited a side door, climbing down a ladder and running across the runway. Keigo took cover behind a luggage cart and opened an item in his carry-on luggage, an M24 sniper rifle he had smuggled on board the aircraft along with his sidearm. Keigo fired a shot that grazed Horatio's side. Horatio jumped into the guard office next to the dead security guard and grabbed a Remington 700 sniper rifle in the gunrack. Lt. Caine rested the bipod of the sniper rifle on the edge of the window separating the security station from the main terminal and took aim, catching sight of the glint from Keigo's scope. Horatio fired, the round flying across the tarmac towards Keigo. The round impacted Keigo's side, in the pocket he kept his future diary in. Suddenly, Keigo's body literally exploded in a swirl of color, just as a silver Humvee with the Miami-Dade PD logo drove in. "What?!", Horatio thought, as he drew his Beretta Cougar and climbed down to meet the rest of the CSI team, who were now standing next to where Keigo disappeared, leaving only his rifle and a cell phone with a bullet hole through it. "What happened?", Erik Delko, one of the members of the CSI team asked, "It looked like the perp imploded or something when you shot him." "I don't know", Horatio said, "But I'd guess he couldn't live without his phone." At that, Horatio took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them back on. YEAAAAA'' *Insert "The Who- We Don't Get Fooled Again" here* Experts Opinion and Author's Notes This was a close match up with very similar weapons and characters, but in the end, Horatio won this match over Keigo due to his slightly greater training and marksmanship. The "I guess he couldn't live without his phone" is a reference to a CSI Miami reference in Mirai NIkki Abridged at 4:30. (Yo dawg I heard you like references, so I put a reference in your reference) Category:Blog posts